


The Good Kind Of Tired

by ForgottenAlien



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenAlien/pseuds/ForgottenAlien
Summary: They've just finished filming another episode and all Steven wants is to go home and sleep. He could probably fall asleep right now. Good thing he has two boyfriends to look after him.





	The Good Kind Of Tired

If there’s one thing Steven loves it’s coming home after an episode of Worth It. He is full of good food that he would never consume on his own, he just spent a great day with his two best friends and boyfriends and he doesn’t have anything else to do than to go home and sleep for hours. It’s that good kind of tired when you’ve had a really successful day and you know you deserve to lie down and sleep.

Now with full tummy he feels really sleepy. And when he gets sleepy he get touchy. It’s a good thing he doesn’t have to drive. He can just lie his head on Andrew’s shoulder and rest until they get home. He is already imagining their bed. So comfy and spacious. Well not when the three of them lie on it but if he has to choose between being alone on a big bed and being surrounded by two bodies with much less space he will choose the latter. Andrew combs through his hair and it feels so good. He hears him talking to Adam but honestly Steven is so sleepy he doesn’t really care. The last thing he hears is Adam’s soft giggle.

He wakes up when he feels someone grabbing him. It startles him so much he shoots up from his position and bumps his head into the front seat. Andrew laughs next to his ear and helps him get out of the car. Of course it was Andrew. Who else would have the stupid idea to carry him to the flat? Adam wouldn’t that’s for sure.

Speaking of Adam, he is already lying in their bed and Steven just want to jump next to him and sleep. But he can't. Andrew is leading him to the bathroom and he is a bit angry because he doesn’t want to brush his teeth. He wants to sleep! But he is glad because he would regret it the next morning. He is also glad because if Andrew wasn’t there he would probably fall asleep while standing with a toothbrush in his mouth. He feels like a kid when Andrew gives him a tee and boxers to change into. He is an adult! But he is also a very sleepy adult. He changes without complaining and then he can finally just fall into the bed. Adam is lying next to him doing something on his laptop and so Steven puts an arm around his stomach and snuggles up to him. He doesn’t know where Andrew is until the bed dips behind him and he feels Andrew’s body heat on his back. It’s nice. It’s really nice and he wants to stay like this forever but he is super sleepy and tired and he knows few minutes from now he will be asleep.

“It’s time to sleep, Adam,” says Andrew strictly. Adam looks at him and then at his laptop. He sighs. It’s not that late. He could still do a lot of things. But Andrew’s right. Steven is basically sleeping between them. But Steven is like a kid. He has too much energy all the time and then suddenly he gets really tired and can’t even walk on his own. Though honestly lying next to sleepy Steven is much better than trying to do some work. Andrew smiles at him when he puts the laptop away and lies next to them.

This is his favourite place. Right next to Steven and Andrew in their shared bed. Adam gives Steven little kiss on his forehead and smiles at Andrew who takes his hand. It’s still the best feeling Adam has ever experienced. He is a part of something and he feels loved. He isn’t really tired but Steven is already sleeping and Andrew is giving him this satisfied little smile that means he is also almost asleep and Adam feels at home here. And so he falls asleep feeling warm and wanted and he can’t wait to wake up and live through another day with these two.


End file.
